The present invention is concerned with the problems associated with antiradiation missle (ARM) guidance. Two basic problem areas in this field are (1) the radome design associated with missile multi-octave microwave direction finding antennas and (2) coupling between the antenna and missile body in the VHF band. The fixed body antenna concept was initially pursued because it seemed to offer solutions to the above two problems and in addition, fixed body antennas are simple and relatively inexpensive to fabricate. Moreover, the cost and complexity of a gimbal for a gimbaled antenna system is eliminated.